Candy
by kalobuko
Summary: HSxDM song fic. I think it's cute, pointless, but cute.


candy

  
Johnny Mercer, Jo Stafford, and the Pied Pipers  
  
Hilde smiled and pushed the play button on the stereo. As the trumpets began, she giggled and swayed away to the beat. Then the crooning of velvet-voiced women began with the tune. From the other side of the house, Duo could hear the song. The same one Hilde always played. By now even he knew the lyrics. As he fiddled with a small combustion engine at the counter, he sang out the words as Johnny Mercer did.  
  


Candy  
I call my sugar candy  
Because I'm sweet on Candy  
And Candy's sweet on me  
She understands me  
My understanding Candy  
And Candy's always handy  
When I need sympathy  


  
Duo smirked a little and glanced back to watch Hilde sashay down the hall, not actually knowing he was there. He gave a stubborn nut a few more turns and set down the diminutive engine. He still sang to the music and in an instant, got up to slide across the floor and take Hilde's hand. Duo pulled her close and started dancing. She blushed bright pink and stayed silent while he continued singing.  
  


I wish that there were four of her  
So I could love much more of her  
She has taken my complete heart  
Got a sweet tooth for my sweetheart  
Candy  
It's gonna be just dandy  
The day I take my Candy  
And make her mine all mine  


  
Now you sing, he told her, smiling brightly.  
Hilde laughed at him, then took Jo Stafford's place singing the song. They kept dancing, in little circles right in the living room as the stereo pumped out the music in Hilde's room. Hilde sang with a faint rosy tint on her nose as Duo lead their slow dance.  
  


Candy  
I call my sugar Candy  
Because I'm sweet on Candy  
And Candy's sweet on me  
You wish that there were four of him  
So I could love much more of him  
He has taken your complete heart  
You got a sweet tooth for your sweetheart  


  
Taking a moment between singing along, they both paused and looked into each other's eyes. Duo stopped dancing and held Hilde where she was.   
Hilde, will you be my candy? He was serious and yet still smiling.  
She looked down, then back at him when he made the motion to start dancing once more. If you'll be mine, yes I'd be delighted.  
Duo blinked at her, then leaned down to kiss her softly. Hilde went red again, but enjoyed the exchange, and astoundingly remembered to move her feet while he led. She rested her head against his shoulder and listened to the final chorus.   
  


Candy  
It's gonna be just dandy  
The day I take my Candy  
Gee how the sun will shine  
On the day my candy's mine  


  
At the end, Duo pulled her back, Just don't call me that in public, okay?  
She laughed at him and gave him a light smack on the cheek before going back into the hallway to finish her chores. Whatever you say, Sugar Daddy.  
I never should have kissed you! Duo watched her walk down the hall and turn into her room. Now it's all gone to your head!  
Well! Love kinda does that to you, doesn't it?  
I guess you have a point there--wait a second! He yelled, Did you say love?  
Hilde poked her head out of her room so he could see her expression,   
Duo's eyes widened, Don't make me kiss you again.  
she pouted sweetly, I have to do something to make you kiss me again?  
After she'd returned to her work, Duo laughed softly and shook his head. I can't let her have the last word! He snapped his fingers and rushed to her room, where she was smoothing out her comforter. Duo came behind her and jabbed her sides with his fingers, sending her into a cringe.  
Hilde howled.  
Duo then wrapped his arms around her waist, and when she turned her head back to see what was going on, he covered her lips with his in a bit more than innocent kiss. She showed that lovely shade of carnation pink, her aggressive and outspoken sheen evaporated with the heat of passion. Hilde lost her breath when he released, obviously pleased.  
That ought to teach you to mess with me, he joked, letting her go to collapse on the bed. Have anything smart to say now?  
  
He nodded. That's what I thought.  
As he went off to get back to his engine, Hilde sat up and glanced over at the stereo across from her bed, pondering, I wonder if we can do that again tomorrow?  
  
THE END!  
  
Casey Lou (kalobuko)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. I know you probably haven't heard of those singers, or the song itself. I have it on an old Hit Parade CD that I absolutely love, with music from 1945. If you can, try to find this song or others from that era, because they're really pretty or has that word been used enough in here already? Well, thanks for reading. All C&C is welcome.


End file.
